Aim For the Head
by emmapoxleitner
Summary: This story documents the life of Rachel/Brooklyn, how she comes to meet the rest of the gang, and the life-threatening experiences they all go through together. But what if Rachel has a dark secret? summary sucks  but the story is better
1. Don't Mess With Me, I'm From Brooklyn

**AN: I don't own Zombieland (sadly) but I do own Rachel Bowen (: oh and by the way, this is my first fanfic ever, so please review and tell me if I should continue this story. **  
**I accept all forms of reviews and advise, even if it sounds hateful (:

* * *

**

This world has become a shit hole. Everyone's either dead, or a mindless flesh eating freak-thing. Well, except for me, and maybe a choice few survivors.

I hope.

You can't possible imagine how terrifying it is to wake up every day not knowing if you'll see another. Now that's taking the saying "Live everyday like it's your last" a little too far.

Back before this apocalypse sorta thing happened, I was your average female College student. Well, if you count having everyone (guys and girls alike) after you in hopes of hooking up _average_, then yes, I was quite average. Between all the partying, the partial studying,  
and "flings", I actually found playing zombie video games with my roommate surprisingly fun. Go ahead, call me a nerd, but playing all those video games taught me one of the most important rules you could ever learn in zombie land.

**Rule No.1: Aim for the head.**

Not only does aiming for the head cause a quick instant kill towards a zombie, it saves on ammo which is absolutely the number one thing you need to save up on. You don't want to be running away from ten hungry zombies, and when you try to shoot at them to ensure  
your escape, you're out of ammo! That's a one-way ticket to "I'm Screwed-Ville", and trust me, that place sucks.

So when the zombies finally started to come around, let's just say I was more than prepared to take them on. And thankfully, since this is America, I had tons of access to guns. I think I was a tad too happy when I stole my Desert Eagle from the already abandoned gun  
shop. Oh, and you can't forget about my all-time favorite, the FN Scar-H. Look it up, it's gorgeous. As you can tell, I probably spent a little too much time playing those video games. Some of the first zombie I got to kill ended up with a nice face-full of lead. Hehe.

I also had a strange tendency to yell "BOOM! HEAD SHOT!" when I first started killing zombies. Over time I realized that yelling out things such as that tends to attract more zombies, so after a few bad experiences like that, I have happily gotten over my habit.

I should probably tell you about the first zombie I ever had to kill.

That zombie was a bitch to take care of. Not because I couldn't aim properly for the head or anything like that, it was because in that zombies previous life it went by the nick-name of Snickers. My best friend. Odd name for a friend, yes I know, but she didn't seem to mind.  
I didn't have any guns at the time, so I was basically screwed. After a nice little race around my apartment, I ended up whacking her across the head (multiple times) with my frying pan, and with me being a vegetarian and all, that seeing someone's brains get splattered  
across the walls in my kitchen wasn't the prettiest thing. Now, on my walls, there was a nice mixture of vomit and brains. Great way to start your day, right?

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that my name is, or was, Rachel Bowen. The reason I say was is that when the zombie pandemic started, I decided to take on the alias "Brooklyn", not only because of my birth place, but also to prevent myself from growing attached to anyone  
(and maybe also since I've been told that I look like the swimsuit model/zombie Brooklyn Decker, but as a brunette and not as bitchy looking. Who knows). I know, I know, you're probably thinking "how does not telling anyone your real name prevent you from getting  
attached to them?". Just trust me on this one, it does. I became close to someone during the first stages of the infection, and let's just say I lost the only thing I truly loved since the death of my family and friends. What had happened to her still haunts my dreams at night.

That's if I'm lucky enough to get any sleep.

Anyway, enough about my past and how I lost the best thing I've ever had. Let's snap back to reality, shall we?

* * *

**AN: Sorry to end it like that, I just wanted to leave a short little teaser to see if i should continue the story or not. What do you guys think? (: review please!**

**Oh and trust me, Brooklyn/Rachel will meet the rest of the gang (Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita & Little Rock) soon, i promise. There's going to be a little romance in there, but I'm not telling you yet! ;)  
Lets just say someone in the original gang might be really jealous when it happens! ;)**

**The next few chapters after I decide whether or not to continue this will be a lot longer than this, i promise! (:**


	2. Damn Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zombieland, but I do own Rachel/Brooklyn! (:  
AN: Thank you so much for reviewing and subsrcibing (: I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys this time (:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

It should be getting dark soon. I check my watch just to confirm that statement and I was right.

6:45

I've learned from personal experience that walking around at night, fully armed or not, is 100% a _bad_ idea. Not just because most people think that zombies only walk around at night (which is complete bullshit because those fuckers walk around whenever they bloody feel like it), but because you can't see anything, and turning on a flashlight or lighting a match does attract attention to you. Kind of like how Disney World attracts shit loads of tourists, but in this case, your just showing a bunch of hungry zombies where the nearest feast is. But, that's just my theory...and my theories usually prove to be right. Not to seem self-centred or anything, it's just true.

Panic starts to rush over me. It's almost dark out and I still haven't found my hideout for the night. I look at the town map in my hand that I stole from a tourist information stand, and started sorting out my options. It was a small town, but there seemed to be more safe choices than I had expected. The huge building labelled "#49" on my map had caught my eye. I checked the legend to find a description for this seemingly safe building.

#49: U.S. Army Weapons Armoury

From what I had read while searching the information stand was that there was a huge military base located on the outskirts of town, so having an armoury did make sense.

It was perfect.

When something is perfect in this zombie infested world, it means that something bad is bound to happen to you. But I had no other choice. If I tried finding another place, I would risk getting stuck outside in the unforgiving darkness. I had to take the chance. Besides, who cares if there's a few zombies in there? I can kick their asses any day.

I smirk at my last thought and continue down the path that my handy little map shows me to take.

* * *

Along the way, I ended up passing a few grocery stores and convenience stores that looked like they still could have some supplies in them. Hopefully some smokes, too. Yes, I like to smoke, and yeah I know it's a bad habit and I've already had enough lectures from people about smoking before they turned into cannibals. The only reason I smoke is because it calms down my nerves, which is always a good thing now a days. Also, I've been told that I look cool when I smoke, but as I already explained, that's not the reason I do it.

I started to consider taking a quick run into a convenience store just to check out what they had in stock, but the alarm on my watch started beeping. I looked down at the time

7:15

I had five minutes to get to that armoury.

The map said it was a fifteen minute walk from where I was now.

_Fuck._

I started sprinting as fast as I possibly could while holding out my Deagle (deagle is what I call my desert eagle hehehe). I thought that if I ran full out, I could make it to the armoury in just over seven or eight minutes, but it turns out that whoever measured the distance from that convenience store to the armoury was horrible at their job, because I had made it to the armoury in a little under four minutes. If you must know, I did in fact find it necessary to time myself.

The doors to the armoury were unlocked, which shocked me. This definitely didn't mean something good. I raised my gun up so I would be ready to shoot anything that came towards me. Since I was inside, I didn't find it too much of a big deal if I turned on my flashlight so I could search the armoury.

The front of the building kind of reminded me of a bank. There were offices on either side of me, which I checked thoroughly for signs of any zombies. As I continued down the hallway, I realized that most of the doors were already open, which was a good thing so I didn't have to go through the intensity of slowly opening a door and not knowing if there's something on the other side of it waiting to kill you.

But there was one door that hadn't been opened.

I put my back up against the wall close to the door and made my way over to it.

A noise suddenly caught my attention coming from further up the hallway.

It was a noise I hadn't heard in a long time. Not since before the infection.

It was _barking._

The barking quickly turned into growling as I flashed the light towards the noise.

It was of course a dog, but there was something odd about this dog.

No, not odd. _Wrong_.

The dogs eyes were dark black with spots of red in it. Those eyes were the same as the eyes any common zombie had. Not to mention its skin looked burned and was harshly reddened. The skin on its sides was decaying, and I could see parts of its ribs sticking out. I quickly looked up at its mouth to find that flesh was stuck in long shreds between its teeth and drool was dripping down from its mouth. It stared at me with a fiercely hungry look in its eyes.

It charged at me, ferociously growling all the while.

I aimed my gun to shoot it, but I was too slow.

It pounced at me and had me pinned to the ground, and the force of the attack ended up knocking my gun away from me.

The dog started snapping its teeth at my neck while I tried to hold it back with one arm. I tried to reach out for my gun as its teeth slowly got closer to my neck.

The gun was just out of my reach.

It pushed harder against my arm, and its nose grazed against my neck. I had to forget about my gun and use both of my arms to push it back.

But that wasn't enough.

I was going to die at the hands of a stupid zombie dog.

Ugh, I always fucking hated dogs.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out through the hall, and the vicious animal on top of me went limp. I quickly kicked off the ugly thing and looked down to see my gun was on the floor. I then realized it wasn't me that had killed the dog.

The shock of realization flashed over me.

There were other survivors.

* * *

**AN: How do you like it so far? Please review, I don't mind if you wanna yell at me or tell me how your day went, i accept all forms of reviews (: i kinda suck at action scenes, and i attempted to make it itense but i dont know if i did good at it :P**

**Ohh and i may need a beta so please message me if you're up to the challenge (:**

**sorry for the line underneath this, i couldn't figure out how to get rid of it hahha  
**


	3. The Others

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland, but I happily take full credit for Rachel/Brooklyn! (: **

**AN: thank you again for reviewing and subscribing and the likes! I really appreciate it, and I've happily decided to continue this and make it into a full story. Seeing as it is summer, I might even be able to update every other day. (Yes I do have a life though)**

**Here is chapter 3 of AFtH! Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I must have been sitting on the ground in shock for at least ten minutes, because the tall brunette girl started to get a worried look across her face. I cleared my throat to try to say thank you, but I couldn't manage any words. I noticed that there was a shorter girl with her, also brunette. So, instead of continuing to try and say something, I moved over to collect my gun, and decided to stand up.

"Say something...anything...please?" the shorter girl whined. She too had a worried look on her face.

"Have you been bitten?" the taller girl asked. I only managed to shake my head.

"I...um..." I struggled to get a clear word out. "Thank you."

The older girl simply nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I never expected there to be any survivors, especially none that are so freaking ho-...um no I didn't just think that. Can't get attached now can we. Ugh.

Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. My eyes shot open and my hand instinctively moved quickly towards my gun. The older one seemed to be noticing what was happening because I heard her cock her shotgun .I stopped myself from shooting what was on me, realizing that I was being hugged, not attacked. I looked down to see that the younger girl was holding me tightly.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt." she mumbled into my shirt.

I looked over the girl to see a pissed brunette aiming her shotgun at me. She tried to play it off as tough, but since I was highly skilled at reading body language, I could see in her eyes that she was more worried that I would shoot the younger girl than she was angry. So, to re-assure her that I wasn't going to shoot, I wrapped my arms around the girl hugging me. I started to smirk once I noticed the brunette moving closer towards us, putting her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

I took a step back, breaking off the hug, but not moving to far away. I decided that this was a good time to introduce myself.

"I'm Brooklyn, by the way." I said, smiling warmly and extending my hand to whoever would take it. Not to my surprise, the younger one took my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Little Rock, and it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled brightly at me, and I happily returned the smile. I had a feeling that this wonderful little girl would start to grow on me, but I didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm Wichita." The other girl said coldly. I half smiled at her, and extended my hand to her. She accepted with a stiff handshake, but once again her eyes betrayed her, because I saw a flash of happiness in her eyes. Seeing that made a huge grin grow across my face, and oddly enough, that caused her to smile too. I let go of her hand and stood beside her, facing Little Rock.

I took this chance to...well...check her out I guess through the corner of my eye. She was almost as tall as me, and had a gorgeous hair colour of dark brown with a hint of red throughout it. Her skin was nicely tanned, not the horrible tan that you used to see on cougars and on the people from Jersey Shore, it was not to dark but not too pale. She had what seemed to be a fit body, but I couldn't tell because she was wearing a kick-ass leather jacket. From the jeans she was wearing, and the white v-neck, I could tell that we had a very similar sense of style. Sweet.

I decided to avert my eyes from the strikingly beautiful girl, and try to pay attention to what they were discussing. I could tell that these two were going to be a big part of my life, whether I liked it or not.

* * *

We decided to search the rest of the armoury, making sure that there were no more zombies or those fucked up dogs. Searching multiple rooms, open doors or not, was a lot less intense than it was on my own. It was also a relief that I didn't have to worry about anything coming up behind me, because Wichita had my back. It was a little unsettling because I had a strange feeling that she secretly wanted to shoot me. Oh well, I should probably start getting used to it.

I didn't mind one bit that I had to cover Little Rock's back, because she was already starting to feel like a little sister to me. I couldn't help but worry, and it seemed to be part of my instincts to protect this girl with my life. As if on cue, she turned around in front of me and gave me a warm smile that told me that I didn't have to worry at all. I returned the smile and motioned for her to carry on.

Checking out the rest of the building for any sign of threat didn't take very long because they had already searched most of it before coming to my much needed rescue. After about half an hour, we head back to the big room that contained all the ammo and guns. I had expected this place had been raided already, and that there was no more ammo or guns. I was totally caught off guard when I saw that there was still some ammo and a few pistols left in the room. I turned out to be totally in luck since there was tons of magnum ammo for my Deagle, and not to mention lots of machine gun ammo for my Scar (the FN SCAR-H that I mentioned earlier) that was slung across my back.

After I had gathered all the ammo I could carry in my pockets and in the ammo pouches on my belt, I helped Little Rock search for her rifle ammo that was used with her Winchester rifle. I had to admit that I was a little jealous of her because that was such a nice gun. After a little persuasion and begging from me, she agreed to let me use it one day. I couldn't say that I've been happier.

We got all we could manage to carry, and just in case, I decided to take a quick look around for anything else that may be useful. Near the back of the room, there was a big shelf of knives and short swords. But one set of knives in particular caught my eye. I picked them up, one in each hand, and examined them closely. They had an amazing aluminum blade with wooden handles, and measured around 19 inches. I twirled them around in my hands quickly before putting them away in the sheaths that I found beside them.

"Hey! Let's get moving, I'm getting tired!" Wichita was yelling at me from the entrance of them room. Ugh. Whatever. I found what I need.

"Alright, I'm coming." I yelled back at her. I jogged back towards the entrance, and we started to make our way back to the make-shift beds we had made for ourselves.

* * *

My "bed" of sorts was set up in the middle between Wichita and Little Rock. Little Rock was busy telling me their story while Wichita made little comments here and there, adding her side of the story to it no doubt, and I nodded at the appropriate times. It was really quiet interesting that they came such a far way before they had met up with me, and they had told me that they were heading to some amusement park called "Pacific Play Land" out west that was supposedly zombie free. I hoped that they would be kind enough to take me with them, but I told myself not to get my hopes up.

Once they had finished telling me all about their experiences in this new world, I slowly started to drift off into a deep sleep. My last thoughts were hoping that I didn't end up having _that _dream around them.

My luck for the day ran out as that dream painfully flowed through my subconcious.

* * *

**What do you think? :) I can honestly say I like this chapter, especially since its 2:00 in the morning and I just finished it. I'm sorry if they seem a bit off character, and don't worry, Tallahassee and Columbus will come around soon, but not just yet. And there will be more zombie ass kicking action I promise! I'm really excited to continue this story, and if you have any suggestions or comments or hateful words, feel free to speak your mind!**

**I'm already working on chapter four, so that should be up in about three or four days. Until then, thank you for reading and goodnight!**


	4. Beautiful Nightmares

**i'm back! did you miss meee? :) sorry i had some writers block and was very very busy, and just to make it up to you, this one is gunna be longer! enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Everything is fuzzy.

Blurry.

I can't recognize anything; it's all just shapes that I can barely make out.

Slowly, things start to come into focus.

I'm in a dimly lit room inside of an apartment, and the walls are painted a yellowy orange colour.

I hate that colour.

Nothing is hung on the walls besides an oval shaped mirror, and the only other thing I can see in the room is an ugly fake leather couch. Christ, this room is so dull.

For some reason I'm lying on the floor in the middle of the room. I have no idea how I got here, or why the hell I'm on the floor in the first place.

I lift myself up and lean against my elbows. Ugh, bloody hell my head hurts. I touched my hand to my forehead only to feel a huge gash across it. When I bring my hand down, I looked at my fingers which were now covered in blood.

My blood.

No big deal, there's no need to panic. I've witnessed my blood being spilled multiple times before, so I was pretty used to the sight of it. But fresh blood is never a good thing.

I slowly get up and make my way over to the mirror to see if it was as deep as I thought it was.

My first thought after seeing my face in the mirror was "holy shit I look like hell." and not "this wound needs to be taken care of!" Obviously someone is a little more conceited than usual. I start to run out of the room and towards a hall to see if there's a bathroom with medical supplies in this dump.

_BANG BANG!_

The sound of gunshots was coming from the front door. I stop dead in my tracks, and turned around just in time to see a door open. Just as quickly as it opened, it was slammed shut and locked. The girl that came through the door sighed and leaned against it. She lowered her head and looked down at the ground. I bet she still hasn't noticed me staring at her.

I took a step towards her and cleared my throat so she would notice there was someone else in the room. Her head snapped up to look at me, with a scared look on her face. But that quickly faded and was replaced by a look of adoration and love.

My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

She's supposed to be _dead_.

"Oh, hey Brooks," she said smiling brightly. "That was a close call back there! I almost got eaten alive. But anyway, I'm really glad you woke up." She walked towards me and embraced me in a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, and out of nowhere, I started bawling my eyes out on her shoulder.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours when she pulled back and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong Brooks?"

I took a few deep breaths before answering her. "I missed you so much." I mumbled sadly. She didn't say anything, and just stared at my face. I took this moment of silence to truly take in the fact that she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had cute freckles across her perfectly shaped button nose, adorable heart shaped lips, and beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was an amazing cherry red colour that no one should be able to pull off, but seemed to be able to and did it so well. It shaped her face wonderfully. Crap, I'm gushing a tad now aren't I? Let's just say this girl was perfect.

Perfect for me.

I snapped out of my stupor when I noticed that she had started blushing, probably realizing that I was checking her out. Her lips curled into a smile, and started moving her face closer to mine until we were resting our foreheads together.

"We should get that cut cleaned up." I felt her breath on my lips as she whispered to me, and it made a shiver run up my spine. She placed a soft kiss on my lips before breaking apart and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards what I assumed was the bathroom. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and noticed her arm was bleeding. I stopped walking once I realized the source of the blood.

She had been bitten.

My eyes grew wide and my heart felt like it had just sunk into my shoes.

Fuck. Now I know its dream, and I know that this is the worst part of the dream.

I try so hard to force myself to wake up, but it doesn't seem to be working. Tears start to swell up in my eyes. The only way to wake up from this dream is to either finish it, or kill myself.

I couldn't finish it. It would be too painful.

I knew that killing myself worked because I had used it to escape this exact dream once before. But the other times I tried to do it, it never seemed to work, whether it be I didn't have my gun with me, or the trigger wouldn't pull. I had to do it.

I tugged on my hand, which was still holding hers, and brought her close to me. I pulled her into a passionate kiss. I knew that this would be the last time I would kiss her or at least until the next time I have this dream. I moved our lips away, and gave her a hug. Stepping away from her, I reached down to my hip, relieved that my gun was in its holster. I pulled it out, and pressed it against my head.

"What are you doing?" She had tears in her eyes, and was trembling. It broke my heart seeing her like this. But I had to do it.

I slowly squeezed the trigger, and took a deep breath.

"No! Please, don't!" She was crying now and had the saddest look on her face. "Don't do this Rachel."

"I love you Kathryn."

_BANG!_

_

* * *

_

I shot up from my bed, and was breathing hard. I felt tears rolling down my face and lifted my hand up to wipe them away. Hah. I totally just woke myself up from that nightmare. I was laughing quietly to myself, trying not to wake up the other survivors.

Then it hit me. Fresh tears started streaming down my eyes and I struggled to choke back a sob. I miss Katy so fucking much and I'll probably end up having that dream again soon. I better start trying to avoid sleep again.

I sat crying silently for a while longer until I finally decided to get up and have a smoke. I pushed myself out of bed and slipped on a t-shirt over the tank top that I had slept in. I reached into the pocket of my leather coat and grabbed my smokes, and put my gun holster on my waist. I checked to see if it was fully loaded before slipping it back in the holster and putting my shoes on. Once I was all set, I checked my watch and saw that the sun should just be rising now. I silently left the room, and walked down the halls to the front door.

Peeking through a small crack in the boarded up windows, I noticed that there was a few zombies lazily shuffling around. Sweet, some early morning kills before I have a cigarette. My favourite.

I whipped out my gun and opened the door. Taking aim at the first zombie, I squeezed the trigger and exhaled slowy.

Yes! Head shot! I smirked slightly as I moved on to the next target. Another down, and four to go. Now three. Nope, make that two. I laughed out loud when I noticed one of the zombies was, or used to be, a stripper. Boob tassels and all. BAM! There goes stripperella. Haha, I make myself laugh. One left. I decide to screw around with this one, shooting out both its kneecaps which caused it to collapse. I whistled to it, and its head snapped up to look at me. A scary(ish) moan escaped from its mouth as it dragged itself towards me. Usually that sight scared me shitless, but for some reason I didn't seem to mind it on this special occasion. Aiming right between its eyes, I shot and put it out of its misery.

Well that was easy.

I sighed and reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out one cigarette and my silver Zippo lighter. I put the cig in my mouth and lit it, inhaling the smoke slowly. When I exaled, I breathed out little smoke circles to try and keep my mind off the dream I just had. It was actually kind of amazing that a little bit of nicotine can calm someone down a lot. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door, clearing my mind so I thought of nothing as I enjoyed my cigarette.

When I had finished my smoke, I decided just to stay as I was for a bit longer. I started contemplating whether I should grab my stuff and leave so I can avoid getting in too deep, when the door beside me shot open. I quickly pulled out my gun and aimed it at the thing that had just bursted through the door, ready to shoot it at any moment.

"For fucks sake, put the gun down." I realized that the "thing" was just Wichita. God, did she have to be such a stuck up bitch?

"Sorry..."

"Whatever. Are you leaving or something? 'Cause it looks like it to me."

"I was actually thinking of leaving, but seeing as you're so fucking nice to me, I'm being sarcastic by the way," she rolled her as at that. "I've decided to stay. But it won't be for very long."

She sighed and her eyes softened a little bit. I also noticed a little smile pulling at the edges of her lips.

"Well, thats good because I really think we could use your help."

I gave her a small smile. "Why would you of all people need my help?"

She chuckled and gave me a smile. "Oh, shutup and get back inside. We need to get moving soon."

"Yes ma'am, right away." I said, snickering and giving her an army salute.

I walked past her as she opened the door for me, and she punched me playfully in the arm.

Her level of bitchyness isn't as bad, and I had a feeling over time it would get better. I snapped out of my happy thoughts and told myself that I can't get attatched.

I couldn't have more dreams like that one.

* * *

**Did you like it? I made it longer just for you guys (: I will reveal the rest of the dream soon, and i'll try to make it as sad as i envisioned it.**

**Questions or comments? :)**

**i shall get working on chapter 5 a.s.a.p!**

**oh and you can also give me suggestions on what to include in the story if you like. im also looking for funny ideas for titles for the chapters :)**

**luv yah! until next time :]  
**


	5. Sorry

Hey all :) sorry that i hadn't said anything for a while, but i'm just here to tell you that i wont be able to update for quite a while. Im totally busy for the next week, but i promise i wont leave this story and i hope that you guys dont give up on me. the next update i do when im available will be extra long, just to make it up to you.

Sincerely

emma xx


End file.
